


【翔松】有没有时差（合集）

by wuwuyuyu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuyuyu/pseuds/wuwuyuyu
Summary: 我爱你，没有时差。你爱我，不需要长大。现背/非现背 短篇合集。
Relationships: 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. 有没有时差

冬天的上海和巴黎相隔七小时。

而我们和从前，我和我的未来，你和你的未来，我们和最好的自己，我和你，又隔了多久。

春天许下的愿现在都完成了。

我好了，你好了，我们都会好好的。

“不如分开”——收到林炜翔消息的刘青松有点愣住，话讲得太瞎，他甚至不想动动手指回复操你妈。

隔了一阵，他回：“？”

对面也回：“？”

后话直接怼来，“ lqs你是不是脑残啊，智商被狗吃了？”

“你能啃动老子智商，要不要给你鼓鼓掌。”

一般对方发无聊垃圾话过来，刘青松直接已阅，不会浪费时间扯皮。何况楼上楼下左邻右舍的，拉开房门扭过头几句话的事。

“分开”这个词莫名其妙。几时有在一起。几时算在一起。你妈死了。为什么突然讲分开。合同才签，不是转会期，你多少钱够赔。打这么菜，还有哪个辅助受得了你。lwx你只剩在上海卖房一条路了，穿的还是我帮你挑的那套西装。

许多念头匆匆闪过，刘青松一句话没说。

对面传来消息：“？你到底点外卖没，没点分开点啊，饿死你爹了。”

短暂沉默，刘青松很平静地想摔手机。

林炜翔的脑容量是否只够操纵手指说话只讲半句。

他飞速回复：“我不点，你帮我点，你还欠我100块没还。”

刘青松在万圣节被史森明用恶鬼段子骗了200块。对方说微信钱包余额不够，要买点这这那那，他一时心软手抖转账过去，史森明秒收之后当场给他扮演一个欠债不还钱的恶鬼。

话说得欠揍：“我先拿你们200块喔。”

你们……谁是我们？

刘青松马上和林炜翔说：“你欠我100块。”

AD没反应过来，目光茫然，互相帮对方付账也是常有的事，小数不会每一笔都算分明。见刘青松讲得认真，他就信了，笑笑说：“诶，最近没有钱啊。”

外卖到时林炜翔才下楼。难得庆祝Doinb七连跪，大发善心分开下了几单，其他儿子吃的香蕉草莓，刘青松吃的那张加了辣。

刘青松最近肠胃不太好，做什么事都没太好兴致，直播、说话和进食，都一样。之前别人传下路不和，就是因为互动少，这抬头不见低头见，还讲那么多话干什么，省点力气早点完事早下班。

倒没有动真刀枪地吵，小时候当然闹过的，后来就懒了。鸡毛蒜皮的事一件件扯掰，谁有这种闲工夫。

也不是正经的餐，夹了几筷没咽下去，刘青松就没了胃口。

林炜翔见了随口念了他两句浪费，大概这也算是辅助一天里令AD印象深刻的二三十件事之一。

他推过餐盒，“要吃你拿去吃。”

林炜翔还真的尝了一口。

“你好恶心啊。”

刘青松忽尔想起，好几年前，他们还真的吃过同一份饭，不止一次。日子苦，熬得漫长，回想起来过很快。错误和幼稚都深刻，教训背负至今，不堪细想。

“你是挺恶心的，但爸爸已经习惯了。”林炜翔说。

再恶心，也没有林炜翔会恶心人。

0-27历史事件诞生后，不知道队里哪个脑残遵照粉丝关怀，提议每个人发消息安慰刘青松。

他看着满屏“松宝爱你”“爱你宝贝”“我还是爱你么么哒”不想说话。

1234……只有号称要买热搜的林炜翔没有私聊他。

还算有点良心。

好几个小时后，才收到一条姗姗来迟的“爱你”。没有松宝、没有宝贝，没有么么哒，只是干干脆脆干干净净的爱你。

这就是彻彻底底的恶心人了。

扎眼的两个字，震得刘青松有点恍惚。下意识想回敬一句“我也爱你”。自己没顶住，直接清空输入好的对话框，就当没事发生。

好似各自睡过一场梦，醒来彼此有时差。

买了八支剩三支，谁偷了我的AD——刘青松拉开冰箱张嘴就骂。

回身差点撞到林炜翔。“谁敢偷刘少AD啊，不是还在这里。”

林炜翔的话摆明调侃，声调拉得软绵，莫名显有几分亲昵。

刘青松刚睡醒脑子还不太灵，一瞬间线又搭错去那条孤儿一般的“爱你”。

“林炜翔你个笨比，说话多加个宝贝行不行。”刘青松冲口而出。

林炜翔没搞懂状况，只当作是天龙人队霸日常欺负人，随口试探性安抚道：“谁敢偷刘少AD啊，不是还在这里吗宝贝？”

行了。刘青松一天都没再和他讲过话。

而第二天还是一样。

刘青松下楼看到电脑前有一排AD，左右看了几眼，只有Doinb在开直播。

偶像包袱太重，摄像头下他始终有几分避嫌。坐下来挺直腰才小小声问左边那个谁：“哪个儿子孝顺的？”

林炜翔已经忘记顺手买饮料的事，半天才“诶”一声，“就AD给宝贝买AD啊。”

“闭嘴。”刘青松迅速罩上耳机。

“有病不是一两天。”林炜翔说：“但你十几岁时也不这样。”

刘青松没好气又甩下耳机：“狗叫什么。”

“没见你以前喜欢喝这几掰玩意儿。”

再和林炜翔扯皮下去，可能那人又会把自己以前的糗事都抖出来。要是给小天听到，直播又能和粉丝讲半天。上次被他踢爆自己输了比赛哭得稀里哗啦，已经够没面子。

十九岁的刘青松常常忘记自己才十九岁。游戏操作快一步，决策考虑深一层，情绪上的反应慢半拍。输了比赛，坐在休息室没有走，眼眶红好久，眼泪才掉下来。他唯一的AD靠坐在旁边，起身时撞了撞他的肩。

二十一岁得了冠军时也一样，缓了一会儿起身，这才被拉过去和大家抱在一起，在漫天金雨里。怀抱太紧，难分你我他。熟悉体温，好似已经相互温暖过许多个寒夜，像那盏少年赌气不肯熄的灯，单薄的光，不愿醒的梦。

他一度热衷上头，而他一贯喜欢游走，频道向来有时差，仍无碍这些年一直在一起。队伍沉浮，队友离散，有过诺言，回首方知天长地久太儿戏。就连外界一贯感慨的可贵抉择，各自都心知，固然是缘分，但对彼此同样是最佳路径。三年后还会在一起，五年后是否各为其主，十年后会否已相忘人海，各自的际遇又会怎样。

刘青松对采访波澜不惊讲，对搭档也没什么要说的，就一起相互努力吧。你还凑合，我也还行，大概就能努力去到一个更好的明天。

一同在二十岁的春天许下愿望，一起在二十一岁的冬天收获梦想。哪怕迟早会分开，没有遗憾。

林炜翔见刘少罕见没有反口咬人，觉得自己终于占了一回上风。正欢快，要抬起手去揉一把对方已经够乱的头发，突然想起国主头毛薅不得，何况漂染太多，手感也不见得很柔顺。

一时手僵在半空。

触碰来不及发生，刘青松知道没必要躲。人言可畏，风风雨雨避之不及。他不怕敞敞亮亮爱一个人，只是征途漫长，未来晴空宽广，他和他的爱人还在倒时差。

刘青松开口：“林炜翔。”

“诶？”

“你真是太菜了。”

对方感觉自己没哄到人，还挺委屈：“刘青松你妈没了。”

我爱你，很多时差。你爱我，没有长大。不必多讲话，毕竟还要回同一个家。

Fin.


	2. 第一次爱的人

第一次爱的人，他的坏，他的好。

地暖太闷，刘青松起身想出门透口气。室内外温差大，怕要着凉，最近训练赛排得紧，病不起。随手拿起一件外套罩在毛衣外，毛衣宽松，显得外套小了些。

平安夜的灯光闪烁，都是来自另个世界的璀璨装饰。望不见的江边应有彻夜笙歌，与刘青松无关。晃悠到便利店，踱进去，没什么要买的，无所事事又走出来。门铃叮咚响时和两个穿着可爱制服裙的女孩子擦肩，不由多看几眼，女孩子当然也在看他。

其中一位女孩子忽尔弯起眼睛，激动道：“你……是不是那个谁。”

难道是粉丝。刘青松心底一沉。

出门匆忙，本想十来分钟就回去的。没有系围巾，没有戴口罩，更没有化妆。方才还在超话放了百年一遇的自拍，毛衣纯良，下垂眼，他颇自得了一会儿。讲好了下次——彗星撞地球时再会面，要是现在有粉丝找他合照，难免不能达到惊鸿一现最佳效果。

“不是。”刘青松否认。

开了腔，才彻底被人认出来。如果是在开直播，他恨不得用手侧捂脸，小小声地讲，谢谢……谢谢粉丝赠送的偶遇，有惊无喜。

女孩子没有请求他合影，只是递他一只平安果。

刘青松接过，真心实意地道谢。

抛着苹果往回走，迎面撞见熟悉身影。

月黑风高夜，林炜翔跑步时。

“你怎么在这儿。”他的AD停下脚步，薄薄一件长袖线衫，寒风中，只有眼前有热雾。

刘青松举起苹果，“出门给你买礼物了。”

他捉弄人的神情太真诚，何况对方很不擅长想东想西。

“啊。”林炜翔蹙起浓眉，将信将疑将苹果拢在手心。果相普通，一面红一面黄，像相识五年仍未摸透脾性的眼前人，一时热一时冷，猫儿一样。

林炜翔很能纵容猫，比对人有耐心。如果刘青松白天是人晚上是猫，他待他会比现在更好——当然也好不到哪里去，那小子就算做了猫，也是只爱张牙舞爪的白眼猫。何况并不是猫，不过是个SB队友罢了。

再好的演员，也不能一人饰二角，既是白雪公主又当王子。林炜翔怕吃了刘青松儿子馈赠的剧毒苹果后无人可吻醒，非常踟蹰。

他问：“给爸爸洗好了没有？”

刘青松说：“吃不死你。”

咔嚓一声，林炜翔大咧咧啃下苹果。评价道：“凑合，还算甜，又有点酸。”

刘青松很嫌弃，没文化的人就是这样，简单意思没法用一句话说利索。猪八戒吃苹果，是酸是甜讲不清，lwx傻逼再次石锤。

那人嚼着苹果，囫囵不清道：“一起走回去吧。”

“不跑步了？”

林炜翔摇头，“也差不多了，inb哥约我双排。”

沉默走出几米，也不觉得太尴尬，如果不聊游戏和战术，他们无话可说的时候很多。幸好两位网瘾少年对其他话题都没太大兴趣，尤其不热衷讨论前程。

刘青松只对当下有信心，而未来难以一眼望尽。他自己、他和搭档、他们那支顽强又古灵精怪的战队能走多远，赢多久，都不确定。

“之前我给你的那些苹果，都到哪里去了。”FPX的Crisp问Lwx，TCS的辅助问他五年前的AD。

林炜翔三两口将苹果吃完，疑惑道：“什么型号的？”

刘青松差点没噎住，很快反应道：“肯定不是iphoneX。”

平安夜要给喜欢的人送苹果，刘青松本来不知道这种规矩。他的第一位老师并不是林炜翔，林炜翔追女朋友的花样很多，万花丛中过，刘青松不幸旁观多年，仍不屑一学。

所以刘青松的初恋女友送他苹果时，他很惊讶。谢谢……但我其实不怎么吃啦。

你傻呀，送你苹果就是希望你平平安安的。女孩子教训了他一通。刘青松虚心请教，那男生能不能给人送苹果？——后来他就给她买了一台iphone，当时他的薪水和现在相比简直算不上零头。这段感情朦胧遥远又短暂，结束得潦草，原因也寻常。她很漂亮，而他没有时间。

这段感情满足了刘青松的好奇心。他曾经疑惑，恋爱难道比游戏有趣，能令林炜翔一次次义无反顾坠入爱河。原来就算一度沉迷，分开后忍过不舍也沦为寻常；而一直相互看不顺的人，天长日久朝夕相对后又会怎样。二十一岁的他自诩足够冷静，不至于对爱上瘾。

前路未卜风雨飘摇的日夜，虚拟与现实交错，他和搭档将彼此匆匆而逝的少年时光交织在一起，输赢以外无大事，时刻要克制不可分心。杂草丛生的长路，视野之外没有光，一旦操作失误，随时要看黑白电影。他们吃过年少放纵的亏，此后更不敢不努力。屈辱的泪不可挽回，想起都要心惊。

林炜翔说：“吃了呗。”

有没有到过你心里。

不知道。大家都讲刘少没有心，但一场若即若离的暧昧里，绝对不仅一个人没有心。

林炜翔张开双臂，笑容柔和，连声音都柔软。一个正在等待的拥抱，能承载多少纵容。他在采访时说，刘青松就是个脑残，跑就跑了呗，我漏点兵也没事。生活低能，一个冬天能生病五六次。——AD提起他的辅助，总是这样的声音和笑意，任他闹。明明他比刘青松年纪还小俩月，明明刘青松才是那个应当保护他的人。

谁叫刘青松是他吻过也留不住的人。

刘青松皱眉道：“狗东西犯什么神经病。”

“圣诞快乐。”林炜翔说。

“怎样，刘少不赏面？大明星刘青松怕被发现地下情？亲都亲过了，赢了之后我们应该抱一下的，你欠我的。”

刘青松低声骂道：“你真几掰无聊。”

他双手自然垂下，微微抬起眼帘，下颌轻扬，“快点儿，过会有人来了。”

林炜翔在他耳畔道：“其实你不喜欢我也可以。”

刘青松说：“但你不喜欢我不可以。”

对方问：“讲什么？”

拥抱的时候，年年岁岁自耳畔淌过，车流，街灯与沸腾的世界大舞台，光斑融成梦境，都很遥远，仿佛他们只是一对平平凡凡的爱人。

刘青松说：“我说你是个SB。”

真的只是轻轻抱一下，很快就分开，两个人一前一后走在回家的路。很多年前，他们从某个失落场馆里走出来，走过比今夜更长更艰难的路。心酸、懊恼又心急，还要走多久，才能攀上那座宏伟华丽的成功殿堂。

当时刘青松才哭过，不住吸鼻子。天太冷，林炜翔以为他着凉，慷慨借他外套。刘青松要面子不肯穿，只是披着。空荡荡的袖子甩来甩去，很滑稽。路过快餐店，他们停下来想要买热饮，林炜翔说哥请你喝，刘青松说，对，儿子请老子，天经地义。一杯热牛奶，足以令两位少年破涕为笑打闹很久。

煎熬时刻总算过去，而如今他们还能并肩走在一起。

“你的自拍像个笨比。”

刘青松即时来了脾气：“你没事视奸我超话作什么。”

“inb哥先看到的啊，我们每个人都看了。比你的广告上镜，牵我的手……年轻没在怕。”

“你家里出事了，闭嘴好吗。你记录片里那个慢镜头，眼睛是不是出了问题。”

林炜翔停下脚步，回身看向刘青松。那人新染了黑发，衬得皮肤更白，眼神无辜又带了淡淡轻蔑。想不明白，刘青松到底是看不起他这个人，还是看不起这段感情。所以才要划清界限，所以才要冷热不定。但为什么会在心情好时由得他亲，为什么又要在基地夜半无人时用手漫不经心划过他的脸，冷冷淡淡讲一句，林炜翔，就算我对你不算没感觉，又能怎样。

他心血来时就要不管不顾，而刘青松的打法从来不是这样。既然是队友，就要讲配合。

刘青松以为林炜翔要吻他了，微微侧过脸，却听得那人闷闷问出一句：“你的毛衣，是不是情侣装。”

“哈？”

林炜翔想尽办法遣词造句：“嗯，就是那个，你一般不会买这么……”他本来要说便宜，最后只说：“这么乖的衣服。”

还是没讲好。刘青松当然有很多乖巧瞬间，睡醒了刚刚睁开眼睛的时候，带了一点起床气，又没力气发飙。不骂人时他都很乖，平平静静地讲话时，声音也是软绵绵。林炜翔倒宁愿同刘青松接吻，这时候就不会无端被骂，至多是咬几下，猫伸出爪子就要抓人，他习惯了。

“怎样？”刘青松说：“只准你撩妹？”

林炜翔看了他好一会儿，说：“随你。”

其实是粉丝送的，觉得好看，就穿了。刘青松想要解释，说不出口，又觉得没必要。

还是赶紧回家去，要做的事情太多，上分，训练，直播时长到底是补不完了。过了圣诞就是新年，冬天漫长又短暂，很快春天即将降临。辉煌胜利，不过刹那荣光，像舞台上投落的追光灯，一瞬照亮胸前队标，潇洒离场时，印在身后的Crisp和Lwx字样仍会消隐在无名幽暗里。

他要很努力，一直努力，才可以少输多赢。他们要一直进步，才有实力抵御现实世界权衡利弊的残酷游戏，未来容不得心怀侥幸。

快进家门前，刘青松说：“吃了我的苹果，新一年麻烦你少暴毙。”

林炜翔轻轻笑一下，“新一年，你还会乱跑吧。”

家的温馨扑面而来，寒风都在门外。金泰相正直播，控诉林炜翔双排迟到半小时是为了看女主播，你们松宝也膨胀了。

刘青松路过那棵简单布置的圣诞树，脱下外套。

金泰祥转头央求林炜翔：“我好热，能不能关地暖。”

林伟翔果断道：“不行，直接开到最大。”

身后满屋儿子们吭哧吭哧以手扇风。

刘青松想要打开加湿器的手指迟疑了，低头露出难察笑意。

很多年后他们都会怀念这一刻。他并不是他的初恋，却是他第一次爱的人。迷茫难测，年少懵懂，一直逃避，直到退无可退。但就算不能相互彻底坦诚，还可以轻轻巧巧索要一个吻，与秘无人知的亲昵缠绵。

哪怕他们会在相识第七年时成熟冷静地分开，又坦然重逢在某位旧友的喧闹喜宴。

Fin.


	3. 希望他过更好

寿星惊叫一声：“刘青松你太恶心了，这是什么啊。”

林炜翔看到混子群里的祝福消息很想笑，高天亮已经迅速接话：“就是你家里……”

到底世界上为什么会有姓刘名青松艺名Crisp这种别扭的人存在。队友过生日，其他人都老老实实做上一阵儿子，将队霸名头拱手相让，规规矩矩在群里献膝盖。而衡阳国主先发一个匪夷所思的表情控场，再发出单词house，最后再隆重点题——发出“蜡烛”图案。

三级蛙跳，一气呵成。

习惯了，刘青松就是这么一个作比，林炜翔很无语。明明前两天就听他提起过金泰相和金韩泉快生日的事，明明早上大家还去买了香蕉桃子回来，但如有合唱生日歌环节，刘青松还是会面露“你们几岁了太幼稚了”的微笑勉强营业。这些场景，林炜翔猜得到，他懒得再想，毕竟排位的分掉太惨了。

好消息及时赶到，外卖来了。林炜翔正要站起，身旁的刘青松已经起身，“帮我也拿下外卖！”林炜翔对刘少背影高喊一声。

刘青松没理睬，只提着自己的餐回来。

“你妈死了。”林炜翔将话骂得似唱歌，走到门外却没见着自己的外卖。疑惑环顾屋子，才发现刘青松已经把他的餐盒提溜进来搁在桌上，只差直接甩给他。

队友嘲笑他，“也不想想，你还能喊得动他？”

本来也不抱期望能喊动，不过是试一试使唤，相互恶心人罢了。

林炜翔坐下打开餐盒，刘青松微微转过头，问他：“你吃什么。”

林炜翔说：“你要不要。”

刘青松看了一眼，说：“不好吃，不要。”

“狗肯定不会觉得好吃。”

林炜翔戴上耳机开始哼歌，其实你很好，你自己却不知道。爱一个人，希望他过更好。哎，韩文你家里出事了怎么讲来着。

十几岁的时候刘青松也照顾过他。流感来袭时林炜翔不慎中招，发烧睡了大半天，快要醒时听见筷子哐哐哐的搅拌声，睁开眼睛，室友刘青松将一杯棕色液体放在桌面，说，他们给你买了颗粒。

那晚睡觉时，林炜翔和刘青松说，要不你去他们那里挤挤。刘青松没说好，也没说不好。后来林炜翔就睡着了，第二天起来就退了烧，那时刘青松还没醒，用被子蒙着头，蜷缩成一个球，呼吸有均匀起伏。

他们当然也会偶尔说说人话，并非全将对方视为白痴和恶人。生活里，他们不是对方最亲密的友人，才认识三周的兄弟都有可能比他们更亲近。快乐时未必想要先同对方分享，难过时也不太乐意抱着一起哭。

但林炜翔赢了比赛后第一个给了刘青松眼神，而嘴上再嫌弃，刘青松在展望下路前景时，也会希望一起相互努力。众所周知，要用“相互”这个词，这段关系必须得有两个人。

Fin.


	4. 不改漂亮

怎想象，共你已共享多少真确晚上。  
你怎可安心不改漂亮。

林炜翔没好气地问：“做吗？”  
刘青松坐在床沿，看不出喜怒，唇角微微一点笑，倒似不屑。“你来啊。”  
林炜翔抬高音量：“你以为我不敢？看谁是怂比。”  
刘青松慢条斯理讲：“我不怕……就是有点恶心。”  
“快点。”他仰起脸，“去拿套。”  
狗东西还真以为我要怕。林炜翔翻开钱夹，轻飘飘的小方块甩在床面。他整个人重重坐在刘青松身旁，那人的侧脸仍旧淡漠，瞥过眼角，神情似笑非笑。林炜翔这时才感到不知所措。  
刘青松起身，站到林炜翔眼前，身板瘦削，眼神居高临下。“是游戏不好玩么，出来玩干嘛啊。”  
林炜翔顿时无名火起。他玩他的，我玩我的，翻车了谁都不想，拿我撒什么气，难道就会欺负我没脾气。  
AD怔怔生闷气时，刘青松弯下腰，顺势滑坐在他膝上，手搭在他肩头。一个吻落在唇上，气息微热，他的辅助勾了一点舌尖，触感酥酥麻麻。  
我操，你他妈在做什么。  
好似刹那间保险丝烧断，总开关跳闸，世界瞬间没有光。横雷闪电纵横，情潮流淌。  
他下意识环紧怀里人的腰。细且软，像没有骨头，一滩温热的水——事态发展至这一刻是不是他们脑子里进水太多的下场。  
本来林炜翔今天约了人出来玩，网路认识，看过照片，是他近来喜欢的类型。大眼睛的女孩子，乖巧又软萌。到了房间外边，撞见一个人，愕然视线交撞，各自即刻扯下口罩。  
其实不摘口罩也知道是谁，共度千百个日夜，他们互为至默契长情的下路搭档，分寝前最熟悉的同床异梦人。  
“刘青松，你来干嘛啊。”  
“我操你妈……我操。”对方即刻骂出声，掏出手机连打几个电话，均未接通。差点要砸，勉强克制，死死将电话掐进手心。  
林炜翔想笑，又觉得不太好，咬了咬下唇道：“哎哟，松宝，你也约了人来玩啊。”  
刘青松冷冷甩出一句：“约了你妈。”  
“看来我们都被演咯。”林炜翔刷开房门，示意刘青松：“房间的饮料免费欸，来都来了，不要亏。”  
金韩泉早就讲过，刘青松，有钱男人。五十万的衣服一万块的袜子，会占这样的小便宜吗。  
刘青松没看林炜翔，径自走进房间。他烦得很，好不容易约了个喜欢的妹，看来是被耍了，不知道会不会被捅到网上去。粉丝倒是其次，俱乐部知道了不是好玩的。被鸽了就算了，还和林炜翔撞个正着，这他妈叫什么比事，全世界串通起来演老子。  
林炜翔跟在他身后走进来，合上门。  
刘青松回头，“你要是和他们讲半个字今晚必死。”  
林炜翔驳道：“弱智吗你，讲出来我也很糗好不好。”  
刘青松哐当拉开小冰箱，取出一罐苏打水，扣开易拉环，吨吨吨地喝。  
“操。”他的语调挫败又带了厌倦。  
“骂谁呢，你这个人素质真的低，操。”林炜翔有时真的看不惯刘青松的作派，平日里不过耐着性子像爸爸包容脑残儿子般把他原谅。  
“操谁呢？”刘青松抛下苏打水易拉罐，打算拉门出去。  
林炜翔急了，手臂一伸，正好扯住刘青松手腕，向后一拽，刘青松力气比他小些，也没想到他要拉扯，差点没站稳，几乎跌在他怀里。  
更小一点的时候，打打闹闹也是常有的事。那时各自都要肉一些，轮廓还没长开。如今隔了这样近的距离看彼此，再熟悉也像陌生人。  
刘青松的眉眼比远他头发柔顺，奈何他的刀子嘴太会咬人，浸了冷冰冰的讥讽，亮了锋芒就要见血，刀尖正正儿捅在别人心窝柔软的地方，摇摇晃晃痛得不得了。  
原来Crisp的手腕握起来，只这么一点细。夏天时见他穿T恤，偶尔弯下腰去捡个东西，后边看起来窄窄一握。林炜翔想要用手去比量，但刘青松总是很快反应过来，回身白他一眼就开始骂人，你唱歌就唱，别碰我……还是别唱了，你遗传你妈呢。  
这些瞬间拧成一股电线，接上心头滋啦作响，烫得林炜翔的脸忽地一热，口干舌燥，破天荒说了句人话：“当心手。”  
刘青松挣开他，“知道你还拽，别碰我。”  
做他们这一行，手很金贵，决定前途。刘少的手要用香奈儿去养，在争分夺秒的间隙，很少偷懒。上回不小心挤多了护手霜，自个儿搽不匀，喊林炜翔伸手过去。  
“干嘛啊。”林炜翔不情不愿，禁不住队霸勒令，还是抬起手。  
刘青松的掌心捂上来，体温融开滑滑腻腻的膏体。  
“好东西。”刘青松微微弯起唇角。他时常这样笑，有时是无语、有时是被迫营业、有时是懒得理你、有时是害羞……更多时候只是惯性面部肌肉运动。  
林炜翔不太懂这些，刘青松贵为美妆博主，既然说好，自然就不会坏。刘青松的细长手指搭在他的手背，他们从前比过手指长短，掌心对掌心，滑下来十指能轻松扣到一起。  
刘青松撤了手，“手没断就自己抹。”  
猫的脾气阴晴不定。  
酒店房间的空调声未免太吵，可能也是因为他俩都不讲话。林炜翔的手就势撑在墙面，刚好将刘青松环在狭小空间里。  
为了赴约，刘青松打扮过。实话说，林炜翔也不大看得出来。那人的皮肤一贯白净细腻，床头柜的瓶瓶罐罐一堆，好似用不用也没差。刘青松不用香水，觉得太夸张，但有自己惯用的沐浴露，味道嗅起来有清新的甜香。  
侧颜精致，泪痣勾人，他真漂亮。  
林炜翔垂眸，听见自己说：“操你。”  
刘青松扯起唇角，笑得似鄙夷似挑衅：“好啊，来啊。”  
看似淡定，实际也会心慌，他的性向似猫一般，宛如流动液体，似软还刚。不得不承认，听见林炜翔拖长声调讲出那句操你，自己已然瞬间硬得不行。  
他们共享此刻针锋相对的意乱情迷。  
摧枯拉朽的艳火，缠绵烧个没完。转眼间他们搂抱在一处，忘情缠吻。刘青松着实很会亲，生得一副天真无辜相，更易撩起心火。稚气撩拨至性感，他的纯良似剜心刀，勾引人争先恐后奔赴断头台，懵懂眼波让刽子手全身而退无罪释放。  
如果自己是个女孩子，肯定已经湿得不行——这瞬间林炜翔闪过可笑念头，他翻身将刘青松压在床上，掌心扣紧他手腕。长吻戛然而止，彼此都喘着气，气息高高低低。  
刘青松要推，林炜翔哑声道：“你他妈别动。”  
征服者天生爱狩猎。林炜翔得到了一个笑，似怜悯似难得忍让。他们只有在游戏里、在比赛里才会好好讲话，不如把眼前一切当作一场游戏，不论输赢。一生说长又短，不知道能容纳得了几连跪。  
被掀起的卫衣罩过刘青松的眼睛，两个人恍惚都有想过，不如就这样将这场爱匆忙做完，先Go后Over，别把潘多拉之匣打开。他们交融的生命太深刻，很容易令人想要讨论关于爱的话题。  
很无聊，太恶心，还是不要。不必思考，也没法面对。  
林炜翔还是扯开了刘青松的卫衣，想亲一亲那人眼泪的印记。生有泪痣的人有脆弱勾人的美丽，可惜，一生总要多些蹉跎。刘青松流过好些眼泪，林炜翔眼见他以纸巾覆面，伏在旁人怀内饮泣。  
我十六岁就出来了，前二十年都是失败的，能有今天，算是运气。夺冠后的采访，刘青松坐在林炜翔身旁说。如果金雨落下时你看向我，如果悲伤来袭时我看向你，我们是否会义无反顾相拥，越过流言蜚语与言不由衷。  
刘青松抬起手微微遮了脸，林炜翔俯身亲吻他，唇舌交缠难舍难分。两人的性器碰撞摩擦，涨硬得发痛。  
林炜翔分开刘青松双腿，他的皮肤很滑手，几乎要控不住，将手指一点点探进去。  
刘青松仍旧以手捂脸，林炜翔窝了火，用另一只手强行拽了下来，掐着他手腕扣在床面。  
“好好看看老子是怎么日你的。”林炜翔凑至他耳畔说。  
刘青松白净的脸微微泛了一点红，身体颤得厉害，他以为自己从不会屈身人下，却骂道：“就这么一点劲，跟这儿操你妈呢。”  
于是林炜翔又加了两根手指，叠在一起，深深浅浅地往穴口里绞。很快他自己先忍不住，拆了安全套扶着阴茎就着水插进去——刘青松太紧了，很艰难才进入了一点。  
“你放松。”林炜翔摸了摸刘青松的脸，像哄一只猫。  
猫的背拱起来，呻吟若不可闻，凑过耳朵去听，似呜呜的声音。  
林炜翔全部插进去时，他很明显地感受那瞬间刘青松柔软的战栗。之前各自都绷太紧，似犟着一口气。没法松弛下来，破浪行舟逐梦，都是走钢索的人。  
比不得游戏里连篇操作，AD在床上没有太多技巧，只是一下一下接连挺腰，抽插得身下人摇晃不已，直往后退。真是想不明白，为什么连到了这时候，在床上被我钉着操的时候，咬着唇脸红得讲不出话的时候，还想着要跑要逃？  
他箍紧刘青松的腰，细得有点硌手，好似手劲稍微重些就能折断。但人没有那么脆弱，欲望总是强韧，单薄的只会是讲不出口的依赖。  
刘青松只觉懵了一下，林炜翔将他整个人抱起来，更深更重更快地插他。他不知道意乱情迷的自己是什么模样，只能看见对方愈发焦灼发红的眼睛。  
林炜翔倒吸一口气，刘青松下边绞他绞得太紧了，每次抽出性器都只想瞬间再次肏进去，原来刘少不止一张嘴会咬人。汗和水黏腻在一起，大脑发白，耳畔轰鸣。  
他给他打了五年辅助，做了他五年队友，终日恶声恶气，泪不为他，笑不分他。从来驯不服的猫，为什么不跑。而此时此刻，他又得到他没有。  
刘青松是不是整天约人出来玩，上过多少人，吻过多少唇，林炜翔一无所知，心中无端涌上几许心酸嫉恨。他的行为同样半斤八两，这些年他同许多人讲过多少张口就来的蜜语甜言，又几时避开过刘青松眼神。  
最后的抽插简直似报复，刘青松一下子就射出来，身体抖个不停。但对林炜翔而言还没结束，仍旧压实刘青松肩头，将他的腿拉至极开，快速狠插了数十下，这才将性器拔出，摘掉安全套，膝盖前跨，手套弄了几下阴茎，射在刘青松脸上。  
因他而情动的脸，再狼藉也漂亮。林炜翔再次低头去吮吻那颗泪痣，小心翼翼似对待一颗摘不下的星，追不到的梦。终于有那么一回，刘青松的泪也是属于他的了。  
刘青松睁开眼睛，白皙肌肤泛红未散，已然迅速反应过来，挺身抹脸，反手就往林炜翔脸上蹭，开口骂道：“滚你妈，敢颜射你爸，畜生吗。”  
林炜翔拥紧他，两个人就这么黏黏糊糊地抱在一起。  
松松。他喊他。  
下一瞬林炜翔就换了腔调：“觉得不爽，刚才就别叫啊。” 从前他差一点要同他表白，当然是开玩笑。有次排位刘青松在他对边，他输了，要向对方示爱，挣扎一会儿，还是开口，刘少，虽然你打得真的很菜，但我，但我……别说了，太恶心了，刘青松即时喊停。话说到这里就可以了，就怕再听下去要动真心。  
刘青松沉默维持短暂拥抱，梦醒般推开林炜翔。穿衣，走向洗手间。面对镜子，他照见了自己的荒唐，残余的情欲在眼眸沦陷，这些年和林炜翔一同看过的月亮缓慢坠入暗河。  
他对我没有意义，队友而已。刘青松对自己说。只要打好配合，能出好成绩就可以，否则他什么都不是，我什么都不是，我们什么都不会是。二十一岁好不容易才争来一点光，怎能放纵自己沉没在十六岁的黑暗里。  
刘青松拉开门，对上林炜翔双眸，他低声道：“回去吧。”  
坐在人声喧哗的基地，他们如常打排位，反应敏捷，操作漂亮。金泰相在直播里夸张地讲，爱你喔，么么哒。  
林炜翔说，别爱我，没结果。刘青松讲，我是你爸。  
两人微微侧过一点脸，好似下一瞬就要对视，很快又向屏幕回正。

游戏结束，又开始，一天再一天。

我是谁情人，你始终也是你。尽管紧紧抱得稳你，两臂却分得开，我共你。

Fin.


	5. 不到南柯

死缠烂打的青春，无非挣扎的也就那么几个问题。

如果没有这些声音，我还搞不清，多远才算是离开的距离。

结束了一段还算长的恋情，刘青松决定去上海。退役后，他回到家乡附近的城市，重新学习如何做一个大人。职业选手生涯短短几年，回想起来日子太快，却显得时间长。

刘青松的成长仿佛内嵌加速器，懵懂或笃定，忽尔全盘已是昨日云烟。低谷挫败都遥远，有过荣誉，有过名望，他始终在学着接受与放下，直到镜头里的所有脆弱成为旁观者的念念不忘。

寄托少年心事的对象来来去去，不认真的开始，很潦草的结束。刘青松动过真心，因为不合时宜，于是旖旎都沦为消遣。

没有稳定交往对象的日子里，身边的队友总在热恋，尤其是林炜翔，那个人总不会让自己任何一个春天陷入空白与孤独。偶尔刘青松也想谈恋爱，更多时候嫌麻烦，只好反反复复听甜蜜或悲伤的情歌。

之前的女朋友是在网上认识，相处很久，都觉得是合适的人。买好房子，以为可以结婚，谁知道还是分开。二十七岁，刘青松一直觉得自己二十七岁应该已经有了小孩。

母亲尊重刘青松的决定，又问起从前队友近况——“那个林炜翔，最近怎样啦。”

变了几个战队，队友更迭无数。旧友陆续退出聊天大群，过个三五天就被拉入新的内部群，微信里没有永远的置顶。做他们这一行，迅速同身边人相熟交好是职业道德，也会同很多人在道别后即时冷却感情，总有新搭档拎着行李箱睡进房间躺在身边，刻意等待下一段默契降临cover掉旧情谊。在刘青松年纪更小的时候，散伙饭后会混着酒悄悄擦眼角。后来就习惯了，习惯数不清的hi与bye。

开始时母亲会问，谁谁谁和谁谁，还有一起吗。走了，去隔壁了，退了。那个林什么呢，林什么翔呢，林炜翔呢。还在，还在，他还在啊。

最后母亲就记得了。在队友里，刘青松认识林炜翔最早，两个人搭档也最久。时间真是鬼东西，会让相遇相识相伴变得理所当然。

刘青松刷了半天手机才回答：“不知道啊，好久没联系了。”

他和林炜翔不止一个共同的群，就连为实现群支付建的一次性小群都积攒了几十个。队友们初初各走各路时，还是很热络，像从没分开过。后来渐渐地就安静了，不至于一言不发，只是各有际遇，能互通的信息被生活冲刷得所剩无几。

非要说的话，队友里和小王八还联络多些，有更多共同爱好可以维系。而小王八也快退役了，时间从来不讲情面。

林炜翔比刘青松早一年退役，说是要回去结婚。后来交往新女友，没隔多久，又换了一个，为她去杭州，最后回上海。之前听说也快结婚，刘青松还和几个老朋友商量好打多少红包，结果再无下文。

刘青松在群里讲了声想回上海，瞬间炸出许多回应。这几年他过野人生活，在大众视野销声匿迹，本身就不爱出门，自然和许多人少了见面。

回上海之后，住哪里，靠什么赚钱——虽然已经有好些钱，但一辈子还长，总得再赚点，刘青松都没想好。

有人直接在群里at林炜翔，刘少要回上海，翔哥还不把你家洗干净接人过去。

林炜翔甩出两个表情，一行黑线，三个问号。

很快刘青松收到林炜翔的私聊，“真过来？”

他往上刷了刷聊天记录，两个人的对话停留在上个月互相转电竞八卦资讯链接。

“嗯。”刘青松回复。

想到要重新找房子真是心累，从前事事都是俱乐部打点好。上海这个城市，说是熟悉，但也陌生。

“梦游病治好了没？”

“？”

“还没找好房子的话，来不来我这。”

林炜翔和未婚妻甜蜜同居，他凑过去算什么。刘青松差点想回复你有事吗，想了想还是说，“不方便吧”。

——意思是，这样我很不方便。

林炜翔说：“没事啊，现在我一个人。”

又分手了？刘青松下意识要调侃他。但一想自己现在的状况，还是谁也别说谁。

“租金四六开。你六。”

刘青松飞速敲字过去：“你妈的。”

在这样的垃圾话里，两个人竟然同时生出了即将重逢的默契。这些年无论爱不爱别人，生活都要把我们凑一起。

好久没见过面，那个疫情横行的春天曾经是刘青松和林炜翔在一年里分别最长的时间。但当他再见林炜翔的第一眼，过去吵吵闹闹哭哭笑笑鸡毛蒜皮鸡飞狗跳的日子，瞬间就回来了。

熟悉气息盈满公寓，装载不下后从窗外溢出，像是上海整座城市在他们不曾相见的日子里，始终为了他们没再改变过。

“你胖了。”刘青松说。

林炜翔给他拿行李进去，反击道，“你又长了什么好样子。”

刘青松在房间看了几眼。公寓从前的女主人显然没有带走所有的东西，处处都有爱来而又走的痕迹。

这让刘青松感到尴尬，像是不慎窥视到他人私事。他想起自己那间如今正在积灰的新房，柜底下会否还残留着前任不慎跌落的旧唇膏。

他和林炜翔说：“你……要不要再把东西收一收。”

林炜翔不明所以，刘青松随手指了指，他才像刚睡醒似的哎哟一声，走开去拨电话。

“喂，我呀，你东西还要不要的，好喔，那我寄给你。”

刘青松听见林炜翔压低声音在讲话。他总有将绝情与无心修饰成温柔的本领。

林炜翔挂断电话，回来抓了抓头发，“要不哥吃亏点，让你先过来挤一挤。”

他推开主卧的门。一张双人床，有过多少情侣的温馨。

刘青松心想，我和你之间，到底谁是哥。他从松松松宝熬成松哥，林炜翔明明年纪小些，却连吃错药时都没有这样喊过，下辈子也不一定肯叫。

还在上海的朋友组了局，喊他们出去玩。熟悉的面孔，新的餐厅，少年时代用笑声踩过的马路，久违的春天。合照时，刘青松想过是不是要换个位置，倒不是觉得有避嫌必要，曾经的别扭执着如今早释怀。而是林炜翔高他好些，站他旁边显得画面不好看，多少有点没面子。

还是算了，任由影像定格，再被人传到网上。他和林炜翔既不会转发，更不会评论，但对群里发出的原图还是加载保存。从前战队私下的留影都到了哪里去，大概是散落在各台设备里。刘青松很少去翻，偶尔有人po出来，就瞥几眼，调侃几句。

没有选择余地，就这样长大了。

散场后，刘青松和林炜翔要走过马路对面喊车。他们早就有了自己的驾照，只是在思考要买怎样的车时停了一下，于是一直没订成。

一直在下雨，露天电梯湿滑得像长了青苔。他俩都没带伞，林炜翔走在前头，刘青松踩上台阶时不慎打滑，差点整个人向后跌，即时反应是一手去握扶手，另一只手去扯林炜翔衫角。

扶手是握住了，而另一只手也被林炜翔牵紧了。

刘青松的心跳得像下台阶踏空一步，对上林炜翔视线，愤怒又疑惑。

“干嘛啊。”他想甩开，但那人没放。

林炜翔无辜道：“我以为你要牵手啊。”

“不是。”刘青松彻底凶起来，“我他妈为什么要……”

“那我怎么知道嘛。”

电梯驶至路面，林炜翔扣着他的手跨出来，“反正牵都牵了。”

雨下得很密，一道接一道像羽毛拂在心头。睫毛凝聚水珠，漫天朦胧里，刘青松看不清眼前的林炜翔，也看不懂自己。

青春里的挣扎与煎熬，终了成为无痛留白。他曾经以为他们可以顺利成为体面成熟的大人，不必再对闪烁其词口不应心的微妙反应旧事重提。

一直牵着手，直到在车里，手指彼此摩挲着，都不讲话。刘青松的脑子一片空白，唯一色彩是心跳的形状。

躲了这么久，为什么还要回上海，他不该来，他们就该一辈子别再见面，只将短暂相拥留载职业生涯光辉回顾，让千千万万人笑中带泪作怀缅。

到家后一切如常，同从前一起住在基地没两样。林炜翔示意他可以将之后寄来的电脑设备放到什么地方，衣服挂在哪几个衣柜，护肤品又可以囤在第几层橱柜。真奇怪，好像在教他怎样经营今后两个人的家。

不是，怎么回事，为什么突然会变成这个样子。刘青松是来找兄弟暂住叙旧，并不是要演老友最后难免沦为情人的狗血戏码。但说实话，在从前他要长得像林炜翔的人滚出直播间时，偶尔也会在梦里见到林炜翔轮廓日益锋利后的脸。

当时一下子就醒了，像艰难逃出噩梦，不醒不可以。继续做梦害人更害己，留一分余地，至少能成全两个人的幸福。

而他们今天又能有多快乐。

双人床上两个枕头整齐并排。躺下来的一刻，刘青松很平静，好像和林炜翔已经交往很久。

林炜翔的鼻尖抵着他的，两个人轻轻重重地起伏着呼吸。起先刘青松闭着眼睛，睁开后发现房间并不暗，眼前幽黑双眸泛着柔和的光。

没有拥抱，也没有亲吻，只是沉默地对视。有过多少唐突瞬间，能让他们了解心意，一旦明解就开始觉得艰难，还不如佯装近视看不清。

人生的路本来就是越走越难，为什么要主动负重行走。但割舍掉牵挂的重量之后，心总像空缺一块，飘忽不定。最终连脚步都恍惚，无论往哪里走，都似踩不着实地。

低谷或巅峰，那些日子，你属于我，我属于你。

这条路太远，回到上海，回到林炜翔身边，耗去太多心力。刘青松开始觉得困，朦胧间听见林炜翔问：“我们是缘分吗。”

刘青松含糊应着，“嗯。”

“我们是注定吗？”

“唔。”

林炜翔嘿嘿笑了几声，“像你这样的人，要和人磨。”

刘青松因为太过疲惫，放弃了反驳，只是格外乖顺地说：“那现在不磨了吗。”

“老了，磨不动了，我那里已经是你的样子。”

那里是哪里，他的样子是哪样子，刘青松还想再问问，但一瞬间就睡着了。

直到天亮睡醒之后才接的吻，天旋地转地亲了很久。从前不敢的、不甘的，都融进吻里，舌尖缠绕，直到心软得一塌糊涂。

林炜翔的手指抚过刘青松的眼下肌肤，“以前你知道的吧。”

“知道什么？”

他的话快要黏在一起：“知道我有点……喜欢你。”

刘青松摇摇头，“我不知道。”

林炜翔傻笑起来，“这么巧！我自己也不知道。”

其实刘青松知道的，知道他大概有点儿喜欢他，要命的是，他好像也不是不喜欢他。暧昧会让单纯粗暴的关系变得纠结挣扎，而他至痛恨简单问题复杂化。这样不好，所以就避开了。

他想过要得到很多很好的爱，但真正知道期待有望实现时，第一反应是害怕。不为人知时，还能在镜头前自在开怀地笑，当得知原来自己也能被许多人仰慕，有过自得，更多是惊惶。不晓得该怎样面对与接受，干脆就躲起来。在无人时分悄悄开心一阵，原来有人爱我。

林炜翔是在什么时候喜欢他的呢，在支支吾吾说“他是我的辅助”的时候吗，还是在害羞到含含糊糊地讲“我又不喜欢他”的时候呢。

刘青松一直喜欢看星星，喜欢听带有星星字眼的歌。因为每当他做了一场不敢沉沦的梦，每当他想起一个不愿想又没法忘的人，天上就会掉落一颗星星，藏进他眼睛。爱的光，被爱的光，所以他的眼睛总是闪闪发亮。

去努力相信了很久，他才反应过来原来自己就是一颗星星。许多人看到他，就有光掉落眼睛。而林炜翔也是另一颗星星，和他交相辉映在整片宇宙里。

现在将心意敞亮，会不会有点太迟。他们早该接吻的，在基地房间，训练室，场馆后台与熄了灯的中巴最后一排。但是没有，各自将手心掐得快要出血，忍得一颗心即将爆炸，还是在擦肩时错开眼神。

那天训练室没有人，鬼使神差抱了一会儿，金泰相的摄像头如果开着，将见证一切。要是真在斗鱼播了出去，两个人都要毁。惊慌瞬间，两个人在零交流里作出郑重决定，不必一错再错。

逾期告白，不过是为了成全对过往的交代。刘青松并不震惊或是喜悦，乃至悲伤。就像很平静地坐在屋子里，听见淅淅沥沥，转而去看窗外，发现原来是在下雨。但过期的雨，没办法再淋湿他。

刘青松说：“没结果的，算了吧。”

早就知道没结果，所以才一个人拼了命落跑，另一个人也不敢去追。只好没完没了地去爱别人，下一任再一任。重蹈覆辙也好，痛彻心扉也罢，都比不过爱你这件事艰难。

林炜翔微微低了一点头，凑过去亲他，“想通了，你说要来的时候，我就在想了，不想要什么结果了。”

没结果也是结局，不是所有的花在春天盛开就是为了在秋天结果。

什么是结果，夺冠是职业生涯的结果，结婚是恋爱的结果，恋爱是相爱的结果，相爱是相伴的结果——就算刘青松再不懂逻辑，也知道这些都是放屁。

去做许多事的时候，根本预料不到未来会怎样。坚持下来太难了，需要很多勇气。

林炜翔退役时和他说过的，“我尽力了。”

就陪你走到这里。

没等刘青松意识到自己是解脱还是难过，左手边的位置已经空缺一块，新AD很快就过来了。“之前都没有别的队的AD来打过……”曾经林炜翔为此很得意，最后也是放手看着自己的辅助去磨合别人。

后来战队的比赛，林炜翔当然有看过，不然就不会发那些垃圾话过来，但到底怀了怎样的心情，刘青松没细想。他在采访里对所有关于比较默契的问题一避再避，怀念是错，不怀念是错，他吃过被人盯着揪错的亏，已经学会面无表情四两拨千斤。

陪他长大的人见过他天真的笑与莽撞的笨拙，冷风中走过夜路，在眼泪里一心想要赢。各自活成对方的空气，总之十七岁之后无人像你。

没有同任何人交待他们现在算怎样，同居还是交往，反正就是在一起。从前怎样，现在就怎样，连同顾虑都一样，只是多了一点敢爱的勇气。

刘青松和林炜翔去过几场老朋友的婚礼，在交往婚戒的环节，林炜翔自桌布下悄悄去捉刘青松的手，捏他的无名指。

没头没尾来了一句：“你这里之后也会戴上戒指。”

刘青松问：“你要送我吗。”

林炜翔说：“你送给别人的。”

于是刘青松笑着骂他：“别放屁了，你好烦啊。”

从前赛后采访时，有粉丝举牌问刘青松几时可以同她结婚，几经纠结，刘青松还是答了随时。听起来很乖顺，实际下辈子也不可能。那年他二十二岁未满，待真过了法定好些年，又结不成婚了。或许这辈子都没办法，如果他还跟林炜翔在一起。

反正商量好不要结果，就像从未得到过殊荣，没有后路，只管拼了命往前冲。

那天林炜翔突发奇想，要亲自下厨，全程直播。两个人去超市买肉买米，刘青松帮林炜翔举着手机到处晃。他已学会不再在意路人节奏，旧友重逢是喜事，还能挑些祝福的弹幕来看。

林炜翔在做饭时，刘青松替他看着直播，有一句没一句地同弹幕聊天。讲了没几句又嚷起来，“妈的，你到底会不会，笨比一个。”

他记得林炜翔是不会做饭的，最拿手是烧开水和煮红烧牛肉泡面，现在居然夸下海口要做蒜薹回锅肉。

“老公？”刘青松收回眼神重复了一遍弹幕，“能不能别那样叫我……多少年了，你们能不能成熟一点。”

林炜翔回头看他，带了一点笑，比了一个口型。刘青松手一晃，镜头就偏了，全世界被迫注视塑料洗菜篮里的青红椒。

“你妈的。”画面已经红红绿绿辣到不行，居然还有背景音。

齐齐点外卖是光速下播之后的事，林炜翔做菜还是没法吃。刘青松已经给足面子，但一直以来胃就不太好，没必要为爱走钢索。

刘青松拿着筷子拨弄那碟失败的回锅肉，忽尔问：“林炜翔，如果有一天你结婚了，会请我吗。”

“啊？你妈会来吗。”

刘青松咬牙换了方式再问一遍。

于是林炜翔就笑起来，“你什么毛病啊，又当新郎又做伴郎，不累吗。”

庆幸自己没跑太久，还活在弹丸之地。

纯粹得以为世界等同于你。懂得舍得记得，从来你是我的，我是你的。

Fin.


	6. 自深深处

夜行车窗揉碎迷离街灯，霓虹因陈旧而久远。

唯有高悬射灯光芒不知疲倦，混合呲呲吐息的冷气，白得刺眼。

车里很安静，挫败从来沉默。和来时的吵闹是两样了。

林炜翔抬手探了探风口，不久前他生过一回烧，工作人员叮嘱过他不要贪凉。没事啦。他总是无所谓的。但影响状态要耽搁训练，也还是小心了些，翻出外套半披着。

才合了眼睛要眯一会儿，忽尔想起还没回女友简讯。她总安慰他，下次会赢回来。她是很好的女孩子，所以他爱她。

打开聊天框，发现离场时已经随手回复过了，一个傻里傻气的表情。

暂时没有别的话要讲，他按熄手机屏，却已经不困了。只是疲惫，没有赢，因此格外累。

窗外的路，熟悉也陌生，走过许多回，有时说笑，有时做梦，有时沮丧，林炜翔也掉过眼泪，悄悄的。许多人以为他不在乎，但有时他也会在意。

倚在窗边的肩头传来几乎轻不可察的触碰，林炜翔往后看，一只口罩遮过刘青松大半张脸。第一局拿到 MVP 最终却输掉比赛的辅助好似睡着了，连耳机都安静乖顺。

是错觉。

而后往前探的手指又轻轻点在肩头，林炜翔彻底没理。

有时他看赛后合影，或是赢比赛后的鞠躬离场，好似已经许久没有同刘青松站在一起。当然有刻意的缘故，起先是配合，后来是习惯。春天戴起的口罩，就算到了冬天也难以摘下，似生在脸上的一层皮。

说到底，和谁站、和谁坐，同谁打闹、同谁笑，林炜翔都不在乎。可以是刘青松，也可以不是。没有他，自然会有别人。也是一样快乐的，他天生喜欢笑。

搞不搞。刘青松在微信里给他传了简讯。冷冷几个字，林炜翔的脸一下子就烧起来，手机和指尖之间像垫了一层火。

他立刻回复，有病啊你。

车灯适时暗下，回基地还有近一个多小时的路，足够做一场梦。

呆坐一阵，林炜翔还是起身，摸索着走到最后排去。

车内拉了帘，里外无光，昏昏沉沉的黑，像孤独飞船穿过幽暗星团。

刘青松很快也过来了，手指攀着椅背，恰好急刹车，林炜翔连忙伸手去揽。刘青松挨着他坐下来，没有挣扎，也不闪躲。

工作人员细声提醒，“大家坐好呀。”

无人应答，连金泰相也不作声。每回输了比赛， inb 的第一反应总是自己冷静。

林炜翔两臂环过刘青松，稍微使了一点劲。在长而缓的深呼吸里，感受到一种焦灼的平静。刘青松穿的是新外套，气味很陌生，他不知道刘青松到底有多少件新衣服，听说都很贵。

他自己一件衣服可以穿好几年，拖鞋也是，蹭来蹭去，坏了旧了，都懒得去换。只是女友交得勤快，而刘青松总是知道得最迟，各人有各人的不敏感。

实话说，林炜翔没心情。不是他想要，他就必须给。给不了更多，而更多的刘青松也从来不说想要。

只是在黑暗里拥抱，像两个时间的小偷。

刘青松的手游过来，探进林炜翔的队裤，隔了内裤握过他的阴茎，轻轻晃着手腕给他打飞机。

手势快的时候，力气也大些，握得紧了，更想要涨出来。林炜翔知道刘青松在心烦，他自己也焦躁，最坏的地点，最糟糕的兴致，而阴茎还是不由自主硬起来。

他咬着下唇，支支吾吾地用气声说，“搞不了啊这。”

刘青松又捋动几下，将手抽出来，林炜翔捏了一把他的指尖，湿湿的。

肩头被刘青松掌心压着 —— 那人已经跪上车座，而后迈开膝盖，夹紧林炜翔双腿，软而热的身体贴下来。忙乱中，刘青松的鞋头踢到林炜翔腿骨。狭小空间动作难施展，一切都艰难。

刘青松终于开口，“坐过去点。”

林炜翔往过道挪了挪，刘青松自他身上翻过去，背抵着窗，往林炜翔手心塞了一枚安全套。

外套拉链声响起，刘青松拉得很慢，怕惊醒一车安静美梦。到底细微有声，像蚂蚁爬行伤口，咔嚓咔嚓，去而不复返的地下铁，爱而不爱的每个瞬间，经年难愈的伤口反复撕破。

脱裤子时，刘青松不小心掀起了一点短袖下摆。林炜翔看不真切，可他摸到了，细嫩软滑的皮肉，再往下抚，突出的骨关节抵进掌心。他知道他的皮肤有多白，像融不进眼睛的雪，他们在开灯的时候也做过的，只是背对着。

为了方便，刘青松只脱了一只裤腿，和内裤揉在一起挂在大腿上。足够了。

刘青松弓起一条腿踩在车座，几乎要折叠到胸口，另一条腿勉力往至远处张，饶是至宽敞的最后排，又能撑得有多开。

林炜翔小心翼翼拆开安全套，挤出润滑液糊在指尖往刘青松身下揉，起先穴口咬得很紧，慢慢就拓开了。

只是还是涩。“呃，怎么搞啊。”他嘟囔道，“你平时不是水很多吗。”

接吻或许会好些，想了想，还是算了。林炜翔俯身，和刘青松额头抵着额头，呼吸起伏里有潮气。十九岁那年上海的雨下进今夜的车里。

“还有。”刘青松不知道从哪里又摸出一枚安全套。

林炜翔扯起唇角，“浪费啊刘少。”

润滑够了，手指抽插多几回，终于能被自如吞吐。刘青松的水也渐渐被肏出来，要是屏住呼吸，好似能听见滋滋声响。

幸好队友们都有戴耳机的好习惯。

林炜翔将自己的队裤往下扯了些，原以为可以了，谁知根本插不进去。只好也把半个裤腿剥掉，一腿支地另一条腿跪上车座，掐着刘青松的腰抬起来 —— 刘青松的腿软下去，后背悬空，手腕撑着车座边沿，车垫绒毛快要嵌入指甲。无处可依靠，依偎难长久。

林炜翔蹙眉，同刘青松说，“抱好啊。”

他沾了刘青松的水和润滑剂，湿淋淋地胡乱抹在阴茎上。手指探到了穴口，转而扶着阴茎一点点往里头抵。

姿势实在别扭，只能很浅地抽插，更像是磨蹭，想要进入更多，却不能够，始终不能够。畸形的交欢，畸形的爱 —— 爱对他们而言，就是做爱，无关天长地久与曾经拥有。

刘青松的呼吸急促，隐忍喘息似强捺痛苦。崎岖路途，没有人不痛，相互亏欠不分你我。明知是煎熬，为何还要拥抱，都是折磨。

林炜翔扯过方才刘青松解下的外套，草草遮掩在两个人交合的地方。他捏着刘青松的臀肉，努力试图再插深些。这回顶入了更多，还不是全部，将将就就地肏着，龟头被软而烫的穴肉裹紧，每一下都插得很慢。

再炽热的情欲都经不起蹉跎，这样熬下去，做到天荒地老都完不了。林炜翔是希望能早些结束的，两个人最快乐的瞬间只有射精那几秒 —— 这是后来。从前的快乐很简单，双排上分连跪快乐，明明坐在身边还要在 QQ 里打字斗嘴快乐，吃海底捞快乐，只是太短暂。

他示意刘青松换个姿势，背过身去将臀翘起来。车身微微摇晃，林炜翔很慢地插入刘青松身体更深的地方，终于全部撞进去，插得很快很急，却很小心。担心射灯随时要亮，车帘转瞬拉开，两个人如凶猛野兽，透过玻璃向世人坦诚隐秘欲望。

外套早就滑落在地，林炜翔的腰拼命往前顶，他撑满了刘青松，可刘青松终究不属于他。被肆意插了几十下，刘青松的手臂贴着车座，脸埋进手臂，始终没说什么话，高抬的臀与扭动而不自知的腰身，已是无声索求。

林炜翔张了张嘴，掐紧刘青松的腰，刚想要说话 ——

高天亮睡意朦胧的声音响起来，“刘少刘少。”

漫长静默被轻声呼唤所击破，像一面粉饰太平的梳妆镜，裂纹自内在纹理如河流蜿蜒，相知相亲的两个人，莫名其妙生分了，自然而然疏远了。

高天亮甚至勾起了一点车帘，窄光似玻璃线劈入。林炜翔小时候听过恐怖故事，骑摩托太快撞过风筝玻璃线，人头一瞬间就要掉下来。

刘青松微微抬头，林炜翔感觉自己被狠狠夹了一下，阴茎抵着软肉在里头跳了跳。他匆忙按着刘青松的腰，试图将两个人的大半身体完全掩藏在前排座椅背后，慌乱间还下意识插了刘青松几下。刘青松晃了晃肩，好似要挣，但林炜翔扣了他的腕子，使了劲插他。

光很快消失了。有人说，“过隧道。”

金韩泉懒洋洋地讲，“刘青松睡着了。”

于是高天亮没有再喊，也并不向后张望。

车在隧道里总是安静，人们在爱的风暴里倾向保持沉默，只用呼吸回答心跳。

林炜翔边挺腰边问，“射里边？”

刘青松的身体颤得厉害，连滚字也快要讲不全。林炜翔只觉被咬得特别紧，再往前挺了几下，第一波射在刘青松里边，赶紧抽出来，阴茎跳动几下，精液都溅在刘青松穴口。他伸手去摸，穴口还在张缩着，液体流出来，沿着指尖滑进掌心。

林炜翔头脑发白，胡思乱想，想到自己好似从来没有碰到过刘青松的眼泪。或许是有的，那年他们输了曾经以为是最重要的一场比赛，前途未卜，回基地的路上哭了一路。年纪很小，做事糊涂，想法也天真，不知道有一天还能在世界之巅并肩淋一场金雨，也不知道原来约定好一起前行的人会渐行渐远。

曾经刘青松讲，和他各方面都要更合适一点 …… 林炜翔当时悄悄去听刘青松的语音回答，自个儿得意地傻乐。那时他们还没有做过爱，只是很亲密的好友，而他第一次从后边插他，已经是两颗心疏远后的事。

如今同刘青松最亲密的人是谁，明凯还是高天亮。林炜翔不会去想，也不再在乎了。会习惯，被淡忘，疏离已是寻常，就当从未说过笑话。

刘青松被林炜翔插得射在车座，就在林炜翔问他能不能射在里头的时候。精液黏糊糊的，又没有纸巾，胡乱用手抹了。很奇怪，往里边射的时候，有些热热的，滴在外头，一下就凉了，干了。像被风吹起的影子，烈日晒了许久，骤雨淋了许多回，还是干涸了。揭下来薄薄一层，成为爱的遗迹和标本。

两个人很慢很慢地穿好裤子，并肩坐在后排，坐在冰冰凉的精液与爱液上。

刘青松开口，“会好的。”

林炜翔不作声，专心致志地啃着自己的指甲，不知道该说怎样的话，过会儿复盘多少也得努力挤出几句的。

很快他又心烦意乱了，起身要回到座位上，蓦地被刘青松扯住手腕。

刘青松好似说了一句什么，林炜翔没听清，只得弯下腰去问，“什么啊。”

“你放过我吧。”

他怔了一会儿，最后轻声回了句，“你也放过我吧。”

射灯重新亮起的瞬间，林炜翔微微侧过脸，刘青松已经重新窝在座位，额发、泪痣、口罩、耳机，严严实实地裹着外套，好似一直熟睡着。

高天亮喊醒他，刘青松伸了伸懒腰，两个人先后下车。林炜翔走在队伍最后，见刘青松亲热自如揽过高天亮的肩，而后金泰相回头，喊他翔哥，同他笑。这个笑容多少有点儿安慰的意思，复盘时队霸就要骂人了。

我是想过要爱你的。他方才想同刘青松这样说，太像弱智，讲不出口。爱和不爱都要很努力，而爱和不爱本来不需要付出任何努力。所以不要爱，也不要不爱，不要分开，也不要刻意不分开。

不无遗憾地说，我们从未分离。彼此的过错 —— 如果真有对错，不在于从未离开对方。而是在于 …… 我和你，离开对方的尝试太艰难，而相伴的每个瞬间，都相隔太遥远了。

Fin.


	7. 天时地利的迷信

“不幸的人呀，克制自己吧，如果还可能的话，就回复到原来的样子吧！但是不可能了，这是条没有回头的路！爱情的力量吸引着你们，你们再也不会享受没有痛苦的欢乐了。”

床头灯的黄光像一本旧得蛀虫让人发困的历史书，你看到上面那句话的第五个字时已然大脑宕机，然而眼睛不受控制，眼皮跳动强行继续摄入信息。

爱情，痛苦？救命！

还珠格格首播于你出生之后的第二个月，此后义务教育期的每个夏天你被迫车轱辘重温。你不要再看还珠格格，也不想再写暑假园地，更不愿意在开学前一天一边看还珠格格一边补作业。为了终止南方的酷热潮湿漫长夏季，为了争取余生的观剧自由，终于你在高一那年辍学，到更北的地方去。

这是你曾经觉得自己做过最正确的决定之一。

可惜你去往的城市是上海。单曲循环一路向北直到耳机发烧，也无法带你逃离亚热带季风性气候。

思绪飘得太久远，都是文绉绉废话的错，害你七拐八拐想好多。实际上你只是想辨明一个道理：如果你真的很喜欢看文字，你应该去读大学，如果你的业余爱好是深夜矫情，你应该去重温琼瑶，总之就是重拾童年回忆，Yesterday once more。

很多人觉得你是个脑回路奇怪褶皱太多的笨蛋小孩，令人一时发笑一时发愁。因为长得漂亮又可爱，于是做什么事都可以被原谅，和世界打架都一定是你赢。

手中A4纸面大字赫然——《布朗热耶娜的诅咒》，你揉了揉泛酸眼睛，迅速将材料抛至床底。睡前看这样的矫情毒物，难道就不会做噩梦。

原本你只是想随手翻一翻某个密室剧本助眠，谁知道会读到这种鬼东西。

都是老公的错，肯定是他粗心大意，顺错隔壁爱情线小组的本子。

“林炜翔，你拿了什……”

你肘击老公背部，正要埋怨，老公哼哼唧唧几声，扯过被子蒙头睡了，不多时呼噜呼噜像小猪般细声响，和他吃饭时一样。

是的，你有老公了。你今年刚好二十二岁，勉强到了合法结婚的年纪，却已经是和老公非法同居的第六年。

老公比你小一点，实际上又和你差不多，说的是年纪。大小不是决定谁是老公的原因，你只愿意在床上喊老公，正如他也只会在做爱时喊你松松哥。

虽然你们这几年已经很少上床了。

“艾芙劈叉”——你们家AI音响的唤醒词也是奇奇怪怪。“关掉卧室灯。”

超强遮光帘虚掩窗外微薄晨曦，人造黑暗笼罩下来，房间顿时成为一片晦明不辩的深海，你是一只浮游飘零的水母。甚至伸展不开手脚，床很窄，而你的枕边人占了太多位置。

老公睡熟了。他一天要深度睡眠十小时以上，无论你是推他还是讲话，都不会醒。你的快乐、你的烦恼，都讲给棉花听。有谁会怪罪棉花呢，有用吗，他只是一团很温柔的无公害棉花而已。包裹你、包容你，任由日常无聊平庸且乏味，冗长得让人窒息。

时常忘记还在彼此喜欢，只是拉拉扯扯过日子。分手没有法定冷静期，是懒惰还是不舍，讲不出的答案，你也想要个人来告诉你。

最漂亮的小孩也未必幸运到拥有至完满的感情，生活从来很公平。

艾芙劈叉高歌一曲Phoenix作为闹铃。每次起床就似一回涅槃，艰难困苦像蜕皮。宝贵赖床时间，老公把你抓过去自身后搂在怀里，朦胧睡意随深浅气息融在你的发间，你枕在他的手臂，而他硬起来的地方隔了棉质睡裤抵着你。

你翻身过去，老公亲了一下你的眼睛。

做那个吧，就现在，你在心里想。上次做是什么时候，不记得了。就连你生日的时候都没有交功课，那天很多朋友过来聚餐，老公躲在旁边偷吃太多烧烤，晚上只顾着拉肚子。

你的呼吸开始急促，腿也不自觉地夹了几下，老公却和你的心思一道慢慢软下去。

真是糟糕，他硬起来的时候，恰好你的心肠也是邦邦硬。你情意绵绵软得一塌糊涂，而他刚好就泄了气。不是他不行，也不是你不行，是你们不行，或者说你们真行，连这种事都有非凡默契。

和生活比起来，性生活算得上什么。你们踩着九〇后的尾巴，不能幸免沦为性欲淡漠的一代。赚钱要紧，钱才是第一选择，你可以失身和失恋，不允许失窃，心可以被骗，爱情可以消失，钱不行。

于是你麻利爬起洗漱，叼着电动牙刷时老公突然破门而入，自顾自对镜刮胡子。

“过去点过去点”，他本来声音就软，还没睡醒，更像是撒娇。

“滚。”你瞪他，“你别挨着我。”

老公佯装耳聋是一把好手，侧过脸整理自己蓬松额发。头发厚得鼓鼓的，好似底下藏了两个尖尖的狗耳朵。

他的侧脸很好看，头发被他枕得横七竖八，让他看起来像个漂亮的大傻瓜。

唉。新一天，你开始了新的叹气。回身戳了几下老公的下颌，那儿有漏网的胡茬。

老公嘿嘿傻笑，举着剃须刀的手往远递了些，低了头用下颌去磨你的颈项。

你烦死他了，可这时候又莫名其妙地想去亲他，或者让他来亲你。来做吧，就现在，你扶着洗手台，他从后边进来。从前也是常有的事。你不介意主动，只是在挣扎，刚系好的纽扣要解吗，还是直接互相打个手波就算了？

老公关停剃须刀，你抬手看表。下午三点半，简单吃个外卖要去上班了。

你在酒吧驻唱，老公在密室做半夜场的NPC，上的都是晚班。

之前老公上白班，和你昼夜颠倒，你入睡时他起床，他在家时你上班。床吱吱呀呀，被子窸窸窣窣，门开开合合，同处一室共枕一床，恋人每天上演阴差阳错。

感情或许就是从这个时候开始淡下去。只是或许，你们都太忙了，没有时间把多余心思反复咀嚼。谈恋爱的游戏，小孩子才喜欢玩。

后来老公换了班。朝夕相对喜迎相看更两厌，吵到眼红，吼到嗓哑——拜托，都是十七岁的老黄历。你热爱观赏球类运动，擦边球只要没中就不算进，低温恒久的感情就算成就活化石送入博物馆永世珍藏，也是没激情。

交差、交流还是交欢，情潮退却，礁石冷硬，看海的小孩将螺壳握在耳边听，相爱的怦然心动缠绵痴情，好似都是很久很久之前的事情。

有什么感情能实现一劳永逸，安全套也会破裂。谁敢说爱一个人可以一生一世不改变，就连安全套都会过期。

够钟下班，酒吧彩灯关停，你身上迷幻了大半夜的彩虹服，又变回简简单单的白色T。老板不加薪但给予你八卦的关心，笑眯眯地问，“男朋友不来接你吗。”

老公现在在干嘛。在各色各样的密室本子里声情并茂地入戏，想要吓唬人但自己第一个跌在地。你看过老公拍照传回来的客人留言本：NPC很生猛很可爱喔，配图是两条粗眉毛和两只狗耳朵。

你收拾东西整理发型，随口敷衍老板，“他？不知道啊，死了吧。”

刚谈恋爱的时候，老公来接过你。你上晚班闹得他也不好睡，成宿成宿地失眠，睡不着的时候就跑来见你。你问他又来干嘛啊，他委屈巴巴地说，是因为想你。

那时你还没有去认真上过声乐进修班，已经足够受欢迎。客人们涌上来，有人胡乱揉你的头发，将钞票塞进你的衬衣里。

“喂喂喂。”老公过来了。他生得一幅打遍天下无敌手的身材，你却知晓他的脾性，路边看到有人群架，第一反应是绕开后再报警。

你微笑看他，冷眼看所有的客人。“操、操你妈。”老公一拳挥出，就似当空鸣枪，酒瓶应声碎得叮叮当当响，骂声劝声起哄声。你将领口的钱甩出来，慢条斯理叠起纸飞机。

沸反盈天，除了爱与热望一无所有的年纪，失无可失，不觉危险。

你将钱飞机随手抛落舞台键盘面，捏了捏指骨节，拧了拧手腕。眉眼低垂，弯起唇角时已然抡起一个锋利碎酒瓶。

刘青松打起架来和他骂人一样狠，这种真相你知道说出去谁都不会信。你惯会招摇无辜漂亮眉眼，乖巧柔顺地说，我不能喝酒，只喝绿茶，我是真的不会骂人，不知道他们为什么要这么讲我，打人吗？是他们先动的手——林炜翔，当年也是你先追我的。

警察清场之前，你拉着老公从夜店后门跑出来。一路逆风冲到江边，路灯投落，你的影子也比老公矮了小半头。你不服气地微微踮起脚，忍着喉头翻涌的血丝味胡乱唱歌，“如果再看你一眼……”

老公笑着晃你的手，“唱你妈呢，别看了，再看就要瞎了。”

瞎猫也能遇上装死狗。那晚你失去了工作，而老公得到了满足的性生活。

年少无知，青葱岁月，想来都是浪掷，尽是虚度。爱上老公，这是你目前觉得自己做过最错误的决定，没有之一。

能说是决定吗，坠入爱河好比神经搭错线，你甚至不曾拥有过选择。好比死囚临刑，你站在辽阔天地听风看雨逍遥快活，遥遥抬起一支黑幽幽的枪口，就似情人深邃眼波，于是你当即知道，在子弹贯心之前，再无处可逃。

你爬上床的时候，老公又已经睡着。你从床底拣起那份密室本子，打算重新尝试读懂这个故事。

“绮瑟爱上了他。她怨恨他：难道不是他用侮辱的方式蔑视了她吗？她想恨他，但做不到，因为她的心被那种比憎恨更强烈的柔情控制住了。”

妈的。这句拗口的话你反复读了两次，能写点人话？到底老公打工的密室店几时倒闭，你第一个去放礼花。

好歹你念过中学，掌握故事脉络不成问题。金碧辉煌的城堡成为爱情的坟墓，空余公主绮瑟与王子特里斯丹的两具白骨。如果不能找到破除爱情诅咒的秘匙，误闯城堡的骑士将永生永世被困。

不得善终的感情源于天意弄人。绮瑟原本要嫁的人是特里斯丹的舅舅马克国王，岂料不慎与相互轻视的特里斯丹共饮爱露，两个人不由自主地强烈相爱，一边奋力抵抗，一边无力抵挡。

我操。你骂出声，这不就是乱伦吗。

你和老公在一起前也有过暧昧对象。是你们的共同朋友，差点就要在一起，后来就遇见了老公。你快刀斩乱麻割舍莫须有的绮丽，交予老公所有爱与吻。起先是不见光的，一群人出去唱歌，你先去洗手间，然后老公出来，脱掉裤子在隔间里搞到一起，亲吻到分不开，好似时间自此停止一万年除非你们白头到老否则不复向前流淌。

出去时你们刚好撞见你从前的暧昧对象，你漠然移开视线，老公明目张胆去牵你的手。哪怕要被讲是究极没品，你们仍旧恣意张扬。“我们就是在一起啊，有什么办法嘛。”老公说。你翻一个白眼，附和道：“总不能是我们的问题吧。”

你曾经就这样喜欢他。张牙舞爪咬牙切齿拳拳到肉明刀明枪地喜欢他，狮子座的爱——王者争锋，旗鼓相当，幸好老公是天蝎座。

爱到沉醉是过去的事了。激情退却后是水火难容——可惜老公是天蝎座。

星座是科学还是玄学，和你们到今天是否仍旧相爱一道并列未解之谜。

你将密室本子放在床头柜，关灯闭眼。老公忽尔将温热体温贴过来，手游进你的睡裤，想要往下扯。你拽开他的手，他又去摸你的腰，你闪躲几下，懒洋洋道：“好累啊，我不想做。”

现在你是真的不想做。

老公吧嗒了几下嘴，小声埋怨道：“哪次你是想的，半年都没一次。”

他凑过来在你耳畔说，“翔翔憋。”

听起来好可怜。你装睡了好一会儿，回过神来便心软了，要么今晚就做一次吧。你翻身过去想给他打飞机，老公却已经开始打鼾。

和老公性生活没法对盘的问题，连你爸你妈都要忧心。

你姓刘，你没有血缘的爸姓金，没有血缘的妈还是姓金。每周末你们都要去爸妈家报到，爸妈眼神急切，语调殷切，问候连连：“怎么样啊，你们。”

老公相当大言不惭，“他不想做，总不能是我的错。”

你面皮薄，脸上挂红挂绿，还要强撑，“都说了，不是做不做的问题。”

爸妈把你们推进房间，房门一关，就看你们到底能不能行。

棍棒底下出孝子，孝感动天，无心动情，你和老公彻底双双无性致，又怕爸妈觉得你们都不行，只好坐在床上乱摇，将床垫摇成跷跷板。一时间觉得无语又好笑，才二十二岁，翘班窝在家里乱搞一天起不来床的日子好像还是昨天，一下子，激情就全没了，好似从来没有存在过一般，不知道要去哪里登寻情启事。

只剩了点感情苟延残喘，能在一起，当然是有感情的。你们见过彼此最糟糕落魄的模样，共度了最美好难忘的时光。哪怕今天一拍即散，余生都怀缅。

最后你们得出结论，其实是床不行，从前太小，现在太大。

扒外卖时，你问老公，“你们那个‘布啥啥的诅咒’本，通关的人多吗？”

老公美滋滋地吃着你爸给他做的泡菜饼，吧唧着嘴道：“那些人都是弱智，一分钟要我们提示五次。”

“那最后……”你想要再问。

老公抬头疑惑道：“干嘛，你想来玩吗。”

他知道你对这类消遣不感兴趣，宁愿一个人对着电脑下棋。他玩恐怖游戏时鬼叫连连，遭到你无情怒斥，“如果怕就不要玩啊”，但最后还是揉了揉他的头，说，“胆小鬼，这些都是假的。”

你撇撇嘴，“没意思，我才不要去。”

老公傻笑起来，“是啊，我们在一起，每天都是恐怖游戏。”

恐怖游戏就这么无聊吗，难怪我从来都不喜欢玩。你在心里想。

比如今天入睡前的清晨就和昨天的一样无聊，你拿起密室本子乱翻，瞥见一句：“亲爱的，是什么事情使你苦恼——对你的爱。”

特里斯丹问，绮瑟答。真够肉麻的，只要是个正常人，都不会说这种话。

你忍不住要给老公提修改意见，却想起来他直到现在还没回家。微信不回，电话不接，不会是真的死了吧。

——当然是死不了。你半梦半醒时感受到一个温暖熟悉的怀抱，老公的手环过你腰间，你的手自然抚上去，将脊背蜷缩到舒服的弧度，安心地睡熟了。

这个梦直到你在他的衫袋里发现了一张午夜场的电影票时才醒。

你将票翻来覆去看了好几遍，票根早已撕开，油墨分明印了昨天的日期，才意识到这不是一场梦。

老公昨晚瞒着你去看了电影，身边人是哪一位。是他的同事小胡吗？还是你们从前的好朋友小黄。

你揉了揉眉心，比起愤怒，更想叹气。林炜翔，你到底当我刘青松是什么人。如果是喜欢上了别人，明明白白摊出来讲不好吗，干干净净分手不行吗。是怕我缠着你，还是勒索你，敲诈你。

“从今天开始我要进入你的生活，床可以分你一半位置，钱不行。经济独立，感情独立，人生独立，如果一起买房又分手必须对半分。”

你们的确是在共同还房贷，或许老公就是为的这个，你们就是为的这个，所以一直没有分开。比起经济损失，被狗吃了吐不出来的青春又算得上什么。

想起了确立关系第一天对老公的豪言壮语，你趾高气扬又俯首称臣，矛盾得像是你的身体和你的心，翻来覆去地硬了又软，软了又硬。才发现老公的棉花里原来一直藏了一把刀，能疗愈你的伤，也能割你的脉。

死水无澜底下处处埋雷，在一起就像恐怖游戏，原来是这个意思。

“说罢，怎么回事啊。”你把电影票甩给老公，等于一把刀递给了他，却自觉已经做好了心理准备。

坦白吧，大不了就是分手，敢骗我你就死定了。

在老公眼神闪烁，一脸做错了事的模样，又不得不绞尽脑汁想遍理由试图开口解释的那瞬间——你发现其实自己并没有做好任何准备。

指尖微颤，呼吸急促，可笑念头划过脑海。骗我吧，林炜翔，说你还是爱我的，像十七岁时候一样。

老公说：“就……下班早了，无聊嘛，去看个电影。”

他很快补充道：“一个人去看的。”

“想、想叫你的，你没下班。”

你紧紧攥成拳的手，在松开后因血液不循环而感到麻痹，“好看吗？”你问那场电影。

老公茫然道：“不知道啊，我睡着了。”

你点点头，说：“行。”

接下来的几天，你没再和老公说话，因为把嗓子唱哑了。你在夜店超长待机早到迟退，把中文英文日文韩文歌唱了个遍，连老板都惊动，过来劝：“Crisp啊，敬业是好事，但这个绩效呢，还是要看店的盈利。”

老公也懒得搭理你，照旧温温吞吞过日子。你瞥他，他移开视线，递餐具时你不小心碰到他的手，他先收回。

餐盒里最后一点米饭他嚼了很久，才若无其事地叫你：“刘青松。”

老公很少这样喊你全名。你抬起眼睛，等他的下文。

他说：“我的确是骗了你。”

你缓缓倚向椅背，在心底低低叹了一口气。等到了意料之中的宣判，如释重负。

老公喉结滚动几下，又说：“我那晚没想叫你去看电影，就想一个人去。”

什么意思？你是一点都不明白。

“太累了。”老公的声音听起来很疲惫，“就想一个人待会儿。”

你舔了舔几乎要被你咬烂的嘴唇，很迟疑地问：“喜欢我……很累吗？”

“无论喜欢谁，都会累啊。”老公在讲他的歪理，“喜欢你吗？就像花了整整一天去爬山，累成傻逼，但能看到日出，就觉得回本了。”

“操。”你说，“不过了。”

老公也笑起来，“好，不过了。”

第二天起床后，他挤过来抢你的牙膏，理所当然道：“借我用点，别小气啊刘少。”

你将牙膏劈手夺回，话却讲得柔和：“还生气吗。”

前几天你自顾自策划冷战，明知老公也在暗地生气，只是昨天才明白，原来他是在气你不信他。

“还在啦。”老公满嘴牙膏白泡，似在偷偷笑。

“林炜翔。”

他应了声，“唔？”

你抬手摸了摸他乱七八糟的蓬松头毛，弯起唇角说：“但你尾巴在摇欸。”

“他们彼此寻找着，就像两个摸索着慢慢走到一起的瞎子。不幸的人！他们因分开而痛苦，然而更痛苦的则是相会时，面对第一次承认这种爱的恐怖颤栗。”

原来不由自主的相爱是天底下最恐怖的诅咒。直到看完本子，你还不是很明白要怎样逃离这个密室。

迫不得已，你问老公；“为什么要找到那把剑？”

毫无疑问被老公无情嘲笑：“你是不是弱智，那把剑是一直放在他们床中间的，他们一直在抵抗，抵抗这个……喜欢对方啊。”

你再问：“为什么要抵抗？”

老公说：“因为他们吃错药了，懂吗？逃脱密室的最终步骤，就是要找到那个春药。”

原来是这样，是因为吃错药了，才会迫不得已沉沦恒久爱河，不能自拔，无力回天。

那么你和老公之所以相爱，是不是也是因为吃错药。时光倒流六年前，第一次见到老公那天，你正在重感冒。说明书说吃两颗药，你为了加速好转怒吃四颗。纵药过度的后果是神志不清，胡言乱语。

你姓董的老朋友说介绍你认识个新网友，先打桌球再沐足最后再去按摩。老公行不改名坐不改姓，就是那个新网友。

他提杆就上，扬言要和你solo。你一杆开球，老公一杆三球进袋。他眉飞色舞得意洋洋，冲你笑，“刘少要压多少钱，一百三百还是五百。”

你见老公长得挺好看，不笑像美女笑起来像傻妞，色字上心头，脱口而出，“就压我刘青松这个人这辈子。”

老公皱眉打量你，“你白送也没人要。”

转头嘿嘿一笑，“但我也未必就是人。”

后来你知道了，并且多次和身边人科普一个常识：老公是畜生。你异父异母的高姓弟弟问起这件事时，你大言不惭，信口雌黄：“谁他妈净造谣，从来就没solo过好吗。”

第二次和老公见面还是在桌球馆。你没带伞过来淋了雨，老公看你半天，忽尔红了脸，细声说：“你、你怎么湿了。”

你也看了老公半天，说：“湿你妈，我是硬了。”

老公的眼角眉梢都涨红了，啃了半天的手，笑起来时窗外的雨都停了。

他支吾又羞涩地说：“这、这么巧，我也是。”

按摩师在你们身上按来按去，你们自顾着眉来眼去。等人走了，你们当即试图在推拿室里搞起来，第一次没有成，后来在隔壁的钟点房才成的。你柔韧性比较一般所以有点疼，之后就很软了，当然硬的还是能硬。

那时第一次回对方的家，没有商量好，你买了去福清的票，他买了去衡阳的票。最终你想去看海，他不太能吃辣，还是决定先去他家。在代售点出票的动车票没法在手机退，只能亲自到火车站跑一趟。第一次你忘记带身份证，第二次他忘记带身份证，稀里糊涂，吵吵闹闹，酸甜苦辣，都是有滋有味。

去他家时下了好大的雨，他借了大姊的车来开，东倒西歪把车开得像碰碰船。开到一半你果断去抢方向盘。他在旁边哼哼唧唧不看路，你推开车顶窗让他隔了玻璃看雨。

隔了雨雾，看车灯看高楼看眼前人都朦胧，只有这些年一路走来的相伴时光与此时此刻的心跳声最清晰。

露天停车场在很远的地方，伞只有一把，你叫老公提前在爸妈楼下下车，老公说不，我想和你一起淋雨。你说真是笨，感冒了也活该。第二天老公果然喉咙痛，本来一家人约好了要去迪士尼，结果老公只能一个人躺在家里。

你和他妈一起从过山车上飞起来，一个敢坐一个敢喊，忽尔就想起从前和老公坐过的无数次过山车和跳楼机。牵起他的手之后，你就没害怕过去冒险。还能有什么事，比得过你们相爱更恐怖、更危险。

这样去想，那个密室本子或许有点道理，可惜还是太弱智。你同老公说，“你们的本子有bug，如果他们注定要在一起，无论吃不吃春药都一样。”

老公很不服气，犟嘴道：“脑残闭嘴。”

感情当然会退烧，意乱情迷没有特效药。七年之痒，一病三四年，堕落一代多儿戏多随便，烧完了青春换一个老公轻轻松松，so easy！但那年那月那人那狗，梦里偶尔还会回到无数个彼此相爱的日与夜。

你对镜化妆gel头准备开始职业生涯新一夜，无所谓道：“过不下去的话就分手，房子我得要一半。”

老公收好密室本子，只是捂了半张脸嘿嘿笑，不说话。

就好好地爱这一遍，就当是大家都痴了线。还爱吗，还过吗？老公揪着头毛自信又不太吞吐地说：“还、还有一辈子吧。”

一辈子是什么概念。你再没常识，也知道一年有三百六十五天。

Fin.


End file.
